


Of Things To Come

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Babies, Babysitting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Cute Kids, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parents Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, YOI Spooky Week, Yuri Plisetsky Being Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Somehow, Yura manages to rope the Katsukis into coming to Skate America for Otabek's retirement season, he wasn't intending to end up babysitting their oldest daughter, but Yura has always loved those kids, so he certainly isn't complaining
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	Of Things To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of YOI spooky week- "sweets and treats"!

Life and love, two things that Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki had spent twenty-seven years neglecting, and yet now, they both were filled to the brim around him

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Yuri smiled peacefully from the kitchen, his hands were too full to greet Viktor properly, but that was ok, Viktor simply put the emergency groceries down on the counter and swept his husband into a deep, loving kiss, brightness and warmth practically radiating from him as he held Yuri tightly in his arms

He had only been gone for a few hours, and as much as he loved coaching, he really was elated to be home again

"Did you get the diapers?" Yuri asked as he pulled away

"Wow, talk dirty to me," Viktor teased playfully, earning an amused but still somewhat serious look from his lover

"Yes darling, the ones with the little dissappearing teddy bears on them, just as you asked,"

"Thanks, we're really almost out,"

"Mmm, gee, it's almost as though babies go through them fast, and with twins I'm surprised we're spared even a day of not going to the corner store,"

"No kidding," Yuri chuckled, finally managing to deposit the bottles he had been filling into the hot water on the stove and pulling the towel off of his shoulder so he could wrap his arms around Viktor's neck and give him a propper kiss

Ofcourse that didn't last very long either

"PAPA!!!! You're home!!"

"Hi my love!!!" Viktor beamed, pulling back from Yuri quickly as he spun around and eagerly held his arms out for his oldest daughter, his smile stretched across his face so wide that Yuri almost wondered if it hurt

"I made you this today!" the toddler proclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, holding up a finger painting

"Awwwwwww, isn't this sweet? Is this me?"

"Uh-huh! It's you and Daddy and-!"

"Kira, sweetie... where did you get finger paint?" Yuri asked with concern, peering over Viktor's shoulder as his husband took the papper, immediately jerking his face away

"Yuri this is nail polish," he said, deadpanned, as the scent assaulted his nose

"Oh no... Viktor-"

"Already on it," Viktor sighed, hurrying past them to go inspect the bathroom for damage

"It's just paint...." Kira pouted as Yuri picked her up, gently setting her on the counter and feeling his stomach churn, her hands were covered, as were her clothes....

When was he going to learn not to leave her alone for even half a minute?

He had just stepped into the kitchen ten minutes ago....

"Sweetie that's Papa and mine's special paint for our fingernails, you shouldn't touch it, it's dangerous," Yuri frowned, turning the water on in the sink so he could start washing off atleast what hadn't dried yet

"I'm sorry..." Kira frowned, her eyes wide and her lip trembling

"Are you mad at me Daddy?"

"Ah... no sweetie, I'm not mad at you, but you absolutely can't do that again ok? Because the next time you do, I _will_ be mad,"

"Ok Daddy, I promise-"

_"AH!! MY CHANELE!!!!!"_

Yuri's nose wrinkled, he had half a mind to remind Viktor that he told him a hundred times not to leave his nail polish where Kira could reach it, but he figured it probably wouldn't go over too well if he did

"Daddy? Who's Chanele?"

"..Someone your papa loves very much, sometimes I think maybe even more than me..."

Kira tilted her head, a confused expression on her face, but she didn't get the opportunity to say anything else, before she possibly could, the sound of Yuri's phone went off, signaling a video call

"Ah... hang on Kiki," Yuri sighed, reaching over to answer the call, glad he had had the forethought to already have his phone out and propped up

_"Hey Katsudon, where're my favorite kids?"_

"UNCLE YURA!" Kira cried, scrambling towards the phone, only for Yuri to have to catch her and gently settle her back on the counter, repositioning the phone so she and Yura could see eachother

_"Hey rugrat! How's my favorite girl?"_

"I'm good! I painted Papa a picture with his Chanele paint!"

Yuri didn't even have to see the look of sheer delight spreading across Yura's face to know how he was going to react, the low raucous laughter was more than enough to signal that he was pleased by that information

 _"Oh my god, THAT'S MY RUGRAT!!"_ he cackled as Yuri shook his head, the timer on the baby bottles going off and prompting him to run over to turn the stove off

_"I bet Viktor's losing his goddam-"_

"Language!"

_"...Uh... his..... freaking? Is freaking ok? His FREAKING mind!"_

"Yep, it's an adventure," Yuri sighed, pouring the hot water into the sink as he retreived the bottles, only to glance over his shoulder and spot Kira attempting to lick her fingers

"NO!" he shreiked, nearly dropping the bottles as he ran over and gently but firmly caught her hand, shaking his head

"Yura this isn't a great time, could you call back later? I have to get the polish remover and-"

_"Well actually this isn't a conversation of pleasantries, as you know, this is Beka's last season, and he got assigned to the NHK and Skate America this year,"_

"Good for him," Yuri sighed, picking up his daughter easily in one arm and handing her the baby bottles before snatching his phone in his free hand and starting up the stairs

_"And the GPF this year is in Tokyo,"_

"Great, we'll try to make it to support you both,"

_"Oh you'll make it alright, in fact, you're going to be spectators for the entire series, you're not missing Beka's very last time on the ice!"_

_"I'm not... retiring from **skating** , just from competing..."_ Otabek added from beside Yura

_"Yeah but you might as well be dying by those standards so-"_

"Yura, I appreciate that, but we can't follow the series with you in person,"

_"What the fuck!?"_

"Language!"

_"We followed your and Viktor's dumb asses throughout YOUR retirement series!!"_

"Because you were a COMPETITOR,"

He was done for the day trying to correct Yura's language, or atleast for the moment...

Bigger problems were awaiting after all

"Also, for the billionth time, we have kids now, we can't just travel around all the time whenever we feel like it,"

He vividly remembered his last time trying to board a plane with a small child, Kira had only been three and hadn't exactly been happy with the security check points

In total fairness though, he completely understood her discomfort

_"But that's why we're going to help you take care of them, we're going to hook you up with a babysitter for them during the competition,"_

"That's really not the point," Yuri sighed, arriving at the top of the stairs and wrinkling his nose, even from the hall he could see the damage Kira had done to the bathroom with her "finger painting"

Viktor was currently trying to scrub nail polish out of the rug with polish remover

"Again, can this wait-"

_"NO! You're going to witness my husband break all of your fucking records for yourself before he retires goddammit!"_

Struggling not to roll his eyes, Yuri survived with the knowledge that sooner or later Yura would have his own kids and be feeling this exact type of pain too

 _Then_ he would understand, Yuri just had to be patient

"Yuri, it won't come out," Viktor wimpered miserably as his husband approached

"I'll take care of it, you get Kiki cleaned up and feed the babies ok?"

With a nod, Viktor moved away and took the bottles and his daughter, allowing Yuri to grab the rug and head to the laundry

"Yura, we want to come, we really do, but it's just not in the cards, even if we could feel better about international travel with _six-month-olds_ , that's Halloween weekend, you can't expect us to do all that traveling and then get home and immediately jump into Halloween, have you ever _had_ Halloween with a toddler? It's practically a three-day affair,"

_"I live in Russia, I've barely had Halloween at all, but it's not like traveling is that hard on you, you used to do it all the time!"_

"Years ago,"

_"FOUR years ago,"_

"Yura it's different with kids, and Hall-"

_"Ok but hear me out, since it's Beka's last season, we're going to stay a few extra days so we can properly celebrate his birthday for once, Leo's gonna have a big party and everything, so why don't you just stay in the states until the first? Or even the second? Fuck book a week there for all I care, then your goblins can have their Halloween and you don't have to worry about travel crash **and** sugar crash at the same time,"_

"Because that party, for one thing, is _definitely_ one we can't go to, wich defeats the purpose of us being there on Halloween to begin with, what makes you think the idea of leaving our kids with a stranger all night so we can have some cheap booze and watch you give Otabek a lap dance in a cat costume sounds like fun for us?"

_"....I mean I thought I'd have you at 'cheap booze' but for the record it'll be NICE booze-"_

"NO, we stopped drinking before we adopted Kiki, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Sometimes Yuri felt like Yura was perpetually stuck in 2016...... wich was probably how long the gum on the bottom of this rug had been stuck there, dear god, who had even been chewing gum in their bathroom!?

_"Ok then how about you come to see Beka skate in his prime one last time-"_

_"You do know that Skate America isn't even the end of the season right? They'll see me at the GPF atleast..."_

_"Who's side are you on? ANYWAY Katsudon, just come to the states, it'll be fun! Let the little brats have an American Halloween for possibly the only time ever, they'll love it! And I want my favorite neices and nephew to see Beka skate wile he still can!"_

_"...What exactly do you think **happens** when people retire?"_

_"If you're anything like Katsudon and Viktor you turn into boring old people,"_

Yuri, who had set the phone precariously on the dryer at this point and was working out his frustrations on bleaching the rug- why hadn't he listened to his mother about not getting a _white one_?- gave a loud huff, his patience thinning faster than Viktor's hairline by now

"Mika and Luka are six-months-old, they don't love much outside of milk and Viktor's keys, and Kira is still a toddler, if she remembers any of this _at all_ when she gets older, it'll be very, very vague, you'd be better off waiting until the finals anyway,"

Pausing, he took a look at the rug and wrinkled his nose

Atleast the previously dark red stain was steadily turning pink....

"And what happened to having a babysitter for the kids? I'm not taking my small children to some giant arena in a foreign country during one of the biggest events of the year, that's just asking for trouble on _several_ levels,"

_"Has it ever occurred to you that you're a little paranoid?"_

Just for that, Yuri leveled a look through the phone, clearly displeased

"Repeat that to me when you have kids,"

_"Oh come on Katsudon!! Don't be such a fucking loser! Look, think of it like a vacation, for the kids AND for you, when's the last time either of you had time off?"_

"I'm a parent now, I don't _get_ time off,"

_"Ugghh.... do you have to argue with everything I say? Just say 'yes', alright? Leave the logistics to us, just focus on the fun stuff,"_

Yeah.... Yuri couldn't do that

"You know darling, it wouldn't be the _worst_ idea,"

Startling, Yuri turned around, frowning instantly at Viktor, who was in the midst of feeding one of the twins

"You're kidding, right?"

"No no, I'm quite serious, Yura _does_ have something of a point regarding Beka's retirement season, and we could celebrate his birthday on Halloween afternoon then spend the evening with the kids, take them trick-or-treating... and we could get someone we know to babysit during the competition,"

"Like who?"

 _"Leo's assigned to Skate Canada and Rostlecom this year, so he'll be watching but not competing, you could ask Carmilla to watch them, she loves kids,"_ Otabek suggested with a shrug

Somehow, Yuri had the feeling that Yura had prompted him to suggest that

"I don't know, we barely know Carmilla, that's a pretty huge favor to ask-"

_"Oh come on, it's like ten minutes of your time! You don't even have to stay the entire competition, just for Beka's routine, jeez, you can function for that long without the rugrats you know,"_

"I bet it'll be fun Yuri," Viktor added brightly

Yuri was hanging on to just one last shred of sanity, between Viktor's begging, Yura's insisting, the pink rug-

"Pleaaaaase Daddy?"

And then there was Kira... AKA: The final nail in the coffin

His family must have known him astoundingly well at this point, as all he had to do was sigh loudly and slump over the washing machine for them to declare victory

What had he gotten himself into?

~+~

On October 27th, the Katsuki family arrived in New York City and were greeted by Otabek and Yura, who had arrived there only hours before themselves

After traveling back to their hotel, they made plans to meet up two hours later to go to a small Halloween event put on for kids by the hotel

There was just one problem that Yura hadn't counted on...

"Where are my rugrats?" he greeted as soon as Viktor opened the door

"You know sometimes I think you only bother interacting with us anymore because you just like our kids," Viktor noted, eyebrows raised

"....Did I ever fail to make that obvious?" Yura frowned, almost seeming legitimate in his confusion

Viktor didn't get a chance to respond though, a nearly screamed "UNCLE YURA!!" leaving the hotel room as Kira ran past her father and crashed into Yura with the force of a tiny train

"Oof! Hey munchkin!! It's been like two hours, have you missed me that much?"

"I never get to see you enough!' she pouted back

"Awww, I feel the same,"

Viktor had to admit, it was always nice seeing Yura interact with the kids, he was clearly good with them, and it was heart-warming to see someone besides Otabek who he genuinely got along with without any fronted attitude of aggression

"Where're Katsudon and the twins? Let's get this show on the road!"

Ah... that was when the tame came for Viktor to wince, his expression crinkling with discomfort

"Ahh... about that... the twins are napping right now, they didn't get any sleep on the plane, and Yuri is pretty wiped, he's always had a problem with jetlag, so we're going to skip today I think, we'll see about going down to the party tommorrow,"

"No way! Beka's gonna have press stuff to do tommorrow and then the next two days he'll be at the competition, then it'll be his birthday, this is the only chance we have to really hang out with the rugrats! Can't you just bring Kira yourself?"

"No, I really don't feel comfortable leaving Yuri and the babies here alone, and besides, I'm pretty exhausted myself, we didn't sleep much last night,"

"You're so old," Yura spat, eyes rolling

"..............Thank you Yura, that's very helpfull,"

"Why don't you just let us take Kiki off your hands for a wile?" Otabek volunteered, wich managed to surprise both of the Russians

"Oh you really don't have to do that-"

"It's fine, it seems like the best compromise, this way you guys can take a break, Yura can hang out with Kira, and Kira can have fun for the evening instead of being cooped up in a hotel room,"

"I can't ask you to do that, you have to skate," Viktor yawned

"I don't skate for two days, and you're not asking, I'm offering," Otabek insisted gently

Viktor, who looked half-zombiefied, finally gave a consenting nod, now hanging against the doorframe

"If you're really, really sure..."

"I'm really, really sure," Otabek promised

"Ok, just let Kiki get-"

"I've got my costume!" Kira chirpped, having dashed off at some point back into the room, but now standing back in the doorway, eagerly gripping her outfit

"Oh.. um... good,"

"You can change in our room Kiki, let your old tired dads sleep," Yura offered with a teasing snicker, an offer that Viktor seemed inclined to accept

"Ok!!! Can we go swimming too?"

"No no sweetie, I already told you, it's too cold out to swim," Viktor yawned again

"Awww..."

"Viktor, really, get some sleep, we've got her," Otabek encouraged gently, taking Kira's hand to pull her out of the room

"Ok... ok... I'll come down and meet you guys in two hours, arcade right?"

"Right, and make it three," Yura grinned, seeming to take Viktor by surprise, but a quick glance over his shoulder at where Yuri was currently sleeping, dead to the world, prompted him to agree

"...Three hours, arcade, and whatever you do, Yuri Plisetsky, do NOT let that child go swimming, if she comes back with a cold Yuri will kill us all,"

"Yeah yeah, go sleep already old man, let us take care of the kid,"

Viktor seemed to hesitate for half a second more before finally sighing, his shoulders sagging as he leaned down and gave Kira one more hug goodbye, wishing her a soft "See you soon, have fun" and kissing her forehead before shutting the door and, presumably, heading off to go crash

Yura, grinning the entire time, then leaned down and held his hand up for a high-five

"Ok little monster, let's go get dressed up and head down to the party!!"

"YEAH!!!"

Yura would have to remember later to thank Otabek for convincing Viktor to let them babysit, he had always loved kids, but never got to spend much time with them, so he took whatever opportunities he could get, wich went double for the Katsuki kids

He and Kira got on like long lost besties and he was entirely convinced that he was going to end his career the same season she made her figure skating debut, nevermind the fact that at four-years-old she didn't seem at all interested in skating but was far more invested in the culinary arts, he was convinced of it all the same

The unfortunate truth was, Yura knew the opportunities to spend time with the Katsukis was limited, they were pretty firmly planted in Japan these days Yura and Otabek were fairly sure they were going to stay in Russia even past retirement, or maybe move back to Kazakhstan to be closer to Otabek's family, the way Viktor had done when he and Yuri retired, in any case the point remained that once he retired and settled down with Otabek, their traveling would decrease dramatically, especially once kids entered the picture, Viktor and Yuri had been the living proof of that, even after they retired they had still traveled to support their freinds in competitions and attend ice shows fairly often until Kira's adoption went through, after that though...

Yura already hated that most of his interaction with the closest thing he'd ever had to family, outside of his grandfather, had to be done through video calls and texting, and the fact that that was only likely to increase as time went on made him feel sick

So he would white-nuckle every opportunity that came his way to spend time with the few people he wanted in his life, and he would do so with the kind of enthusiasm only an Olympic gold-medalist could have

~+~

"Remember to stay close to us, ok Kiki?"

"Kay!!"

Even though she said that, Otabek knew they were going to have to keep a close eye on her, she had a tendency to sprint off at any little thing, in the "Running away from authority" phase, as Viktor said

Ofcourse, in Otabek's experience-

"OH MY GOD BEKA A GIANT BEAR!!" Yura shreiked, darting into the game room immediately

 _"I hate to tell you this, but it's not a phase,"_ Otabek vividly remembered telling his Russian freind

"Can we see the bear?" Kira asked excitedly, tugging on Otabek's hand

"Ofcourse,"

The game room of the hotel was about the size of Otabek's first apartment in the states, wich, although not very spacious to live in, was a pretty generous size for something like this

Kira ran off to join Yura in admiring the giant teddy bear, wich would have been as tall as Otabek if it had been standing up, and Otabek tagged along right behind her, making quick note of what the bear was for

"Hi there, wanna play? It's really easy, you just have to guess how many M&Ms are in the jar, if you win you'll win our big freind here, but even if you don't win, you'll still get a Kitkat!"

Kira stared up at the woman behind the table with wide eyes, looking back down a second later at the jar of M&Ms and tilting her head

"Um... it's more than five right?"

"It's more than five yes," Otabek chuckled, bending down to wisper a number in her ear

"385!" she shouted a second later, much to the shock of the woman behind the table

"I... yes that's right!" she announced, ringing the little silver bell she had next to the jar

"We have a winner!!!"

With the announcement came a small slew of applause, wich certainly excited Kira, causing her to jump up and down as she ran over to collide with the giant teddy bear

"If you guys are planning to stay for a little wile, we can hold onto the bear until you get ready to leave,"

"That'd be great, thanks," Yura confirmed

"Ofcourse, I'm still so surprised you guessed correctly! You must be a mathmatician,"

"Actually he's a figure skater, _and my husband_ ," Yura added with a smirk, looping his arm through Otabek's before tugging him in the direction of the next booth

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" Otabek pointed out

"In what way?"

Otabek only shook his head, deciding against even responding, especially as Kira lead them to the next booth, a little ring-tossing event

"Land three rings around the bottles and win a bag of candy! But even if you don't win, you'll still get a Snickers," the man behind the booth announced, placing five rings in front of Kira, who eagerly picked up the first one and threw it hard enough that it bounced off of the back wall and then ricocheted and nearly hit Yura in the head

Luckily the blonde had the forethought to duck, but the loud yelp of _"HEY!"_ from across the room proved that not everyone was so lucky

"Um.... with a little less force kiddo, like this," Yura noted, demonstrating by giving one of the rings a gentle toss and watching in satisfaction as it landed around one of the bottles

Kira looked up at him, grabbing another ring and trying to copy him, but unfortunately this time it fell too short, landing disappointingly on the ground

"Can you throw one Uncle Beka? Pleaaaaase?" Kira pouted, holding one of the rings up to Otabek

"Sure,"

Not for the first time he was glad that he came from a family of seven sisters, it gave him plenty of experience dealing with games such as these

With little effort, he tossed the ring, feeling a bit of pride as it landed comfortably around one of the bottles

"Yay!! Again? Can you do it again?"

"I can try," he promised, taking the last ring and tossing it to the bottles, grinning with just the slightest competitive spirit as it settled around a bottle

"Congratulations!" the man behind the booth chuckled, handing Kira a little organza bag of candy, wich she promptly tore into

"Oooh look Kiki, they have potion making, wanna do that next?"

"Uh-huh!"

As Kira raced over to the table where they could make their own "potions"- just different flavored juice, according to the sign at the table- Yura inhaled, looping his fingers with Otabek's, prompting his husband to look down at him, eyebrows raised

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just.... ya' know... all this time I've been treating your retirement as like... some kind of death or some shit,"

"Yeah, you keep calling it 'the death of the figure skater', so I've gathered," Otabek teased dryly

"Right, well.... don't get me wrong, the competition isn't going to be the same without you, like, it's gonna be _way_ too easy to wipe the ice with the losers skating now-"

"You do remember that half of our freinds are still competing right?"

"-But maybe..... maybe moving into this next phase of our lives isn't gonna be so terrible,"

That... really took Otabek by surprise, his expression rather bewildered as he stared down at his husband

"What brought on that revelation?"

Yura shrugged, leaning against Otabek's side as he watched Kira get to work on her potion, wich, if the flavors she was mixing said anything, was going to taste absolutely vile

...But Yura was going to drink it anyway, if she offered it to him

"Just... I've never wanted domesticity, I mean... I want _kids_ , but I don't wanna end up like Viktor and Katsudon where we only go out of the house for groceries and Disney movies-"

"I don't think that's an accurate-"

"-but I feel like when I do finally get all old and grey and retire at forty-"

" _Forty_?"

"-that's gonna be the life we get confined to, and I still kinda worry that it is, although we're not gonna make the mistake of coaching babies like Viktor and Katsudon are, then we'll _never_ get to leave the city, we're gonna do something _cool_ ,"

Actually, Otabek was already doing something cool since he had started making a name for himself as a DJ, but that wasn't the point

"But my point is.... I've been so worried about our lives getting boring, but... I'm not so worried about it anymore, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm worried about other shit with retirement but.... I don't think boredom is part of it anymore,"

"Are you gonna make potions too?" Kira called, pouting at her uncles

"Yeah, we'll be right there munchkin!"

Otabek's lips ticked into a small smile, his arm wrapping around Yura's back

"Yeah, I'm in total agreement,"

Having kids didn't mean a lack of future adventures, it just meant a completely different type of adventure was on the horizon

~+~

"Where's my princess?"

"PAPA!!"

Yura had to reach out and stop the table from tipping over from the force of Kira leaping out of her seat and racing over to greet her parents, slamming into Viktor hard enough that she nearly nocked him over, before proceeding to do the same to Yuri, who luckily had braced himself a bit better

"Daddy tell Papa that Alice isn't a princess!" she demanded

"She's right Viktor, the official Disney princess line-up has climbed to seventeen now, but Alice still isn't one of them," Yuri teased

"Oh right, silly me," Viktor chuckled back, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the head

The Katsuki family- and the Altins- were dressed as various charectors from Alice In Wonderland, with Kira ofcourse as the titular Alice, Yuri as the White Rabbit, Viktor as the Queen Of Hearts, and the twins as Tweedledee and Tweedledum, with Yura as the Cheshire Cat and Otabek as the Mad Hatter

Overall it was actually a pretty nice gathering of costumes

"Daddy Papa look what we made! We made potions and wands and we're making cauldron cookies and I won a REALLY BIG BEAR!!" she cried excitedly, running back to Otabek and Yura, ushering her parents to follow

"That's so great sweetpea," Viktor cooed, then turned to Yura, voice dropping much lower and quieter

"How much sugar has she had?"

Yura only shrugged, but the remnants of several organza bags of prize candy, two empty "potion" bottles, a half-eaten cauldron cookie, and an empty bag of cotton candy lay on the table to tell the story it's self

"Are you going to make cookies too?" she asked eagerly, holding her half-eaten cookie up to Yuri

"Try it Daddy, it's really good!"

"Thank you Kiki, but we're not going to make any, we're going to meet Uncle Phichit and Uncle Chris for dinner, they're bringing Hatty,"

"Really!? YAY!! Uncle Beka let's get the bear!! We gotta leave right away!!" Kira insisted, grabbing Otabek's hand and dragging him off, leaving Yura alone with the Katsukis

"So Phichit called and tattled huh? Fucking traitor,"

"Yeah, well, he found out that we were at the same hotel thanks to Viktor's twitter and couldn't stop himself from coming by to say hi, we decided to go to dinner then, since none of us have eaten yet,"

"Cool, where're you going? Chuck E. Cheese?"

"No, and for the record, the answer will _never_ be Chuck E. Cheese, that place is a breeding center and a playground for germs,"

Yura rolled his eyes, silently hoping that he wouldn't be this uptight as a parent

Sure they were _right_ , but Chuck E. Cheese was fun, regardless of germs

"It's a kid freindly place though, I'm sure you'll like it,"

Yura's expression reflected surprise for only a moment before he cleared his throat, shrugging and pretending that he didn't care about the subtle invitation

He did care though, he had always cared

"Thank you for inviting them, by the way,"

"Yeah well I didn't do it for you, I did it for Beka who deserves to show EVERYONE up, and for Kiki, it's gotta be tough not having anybody her own age around,"

Technically Hathai was only two, wich, although a small difference at most ages, was as different as a teenager and a preschooler at the toddler stage, but that was ok, Yuri knew full well why Yura had invited Phichit's family

"But you'd better fucking do the same for me when the time comes, got it? When I have my little brats, you'd better bring Kiki and the rest of your brood,"

"Don't worry Yura, I promise we'll stay around, we'll see you guys as much as possible,"

"Pft, as if I care about that," Yura grumbled, his face steadily turning pink

But he did care, he had always cared, and Yuri's words helped soothe his anxieties about going into the next stage of his life just a little bit

"Daddy Papa look what I won!!"

The sound of Kira's voice perked their attention, prompting the small group to turn around as Kira ran towards them, Otabek stumbling after her, carrying the huge bear, much to the horror of the Katsukis

"You... really, baby girl?" Viktor laughed nervously

"You won this huh?"

"Uh-huh! Well, Uncle Beka told me what the number was to win it, so I guess he helped,"

"Otabek, my freind," Viktor chimed, a forced, fake smile on his face as he leaned forward to "help" Otabek with the teddy bear

"Did you _really_ win my precious baby girl a human-sized teddy bear, knowing that we have to get on an international flight with it?"

"................Um............"

"Can we go now Daddy? Please? Papa? Can we?"

"...How much sugar did you say she had again?" Yuri asked tiredly, his attention turning to Yura

The blonde only shrugged, a small smirk on his face, much to Yuri's chagrin

He wasn't anxious about the future anymore, atleast not at the moment, not like he used to be, but.... he could probably stand to wait just a little bit longer until the next stage of his life hit

Especially when he heard Viktor shreik about Kira trying to make her way to the pool again


End file.
